Bohemian Rhapsody
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: What happens to Yugi Muto when he is charged for murder? R&R please


Hello, people. This fan fiction will be funny, and yet strangely sad. What happens when Yugi is charged for murder one gloomy night? Find out as Yugi confesses his crime, using the song, "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen, but as dialogue.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Yugi sat in the middle of the courtroom, eyes staring at him, as if he was being guarded by a thousand eyed monster, just waiting to devour him. He had done something unspeakable, not even to his friends. He killed a man in a dark ally way, with a pistol. This man was a criminal, but Yugi now was one, also. Charged for murder, he tried to explain to the police what he was trying to do. They didn't listen, no one did. Only his friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and the pharaoh, Yami were the ones who listened to him. Now, it was time for Yugi to testify what he did. He softly whispered, "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality."

"Open your eyes," he begged the crowd. "Look up to the skies and see. I'm just a poor boy!" "I need no sympathy!" he added to Tea, who was looking down at him, her diamond blue eyes brimming with crystal tears. He mother sat up in a balcony, fearful for her son's life. His friends sat up there with her, including the Pharaoh.

"Because I'm easy come, easy go," Yugi continued to the crowd and the jury. "A little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me."

"To me…" Yami whispered, looking down at his hikari.

"Mama, just killed a man," Yugi confessed, turning to his mother. "Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead." He felt the jury lean forward, listening intently to the boy's confession.

"Mama, life had just begun," he pressed on, his mother pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing her eyes. "but now I've gone and thrown it all away." The sound of a door opening filled the air, and the judge appeared in the usual sweeping black robes. He sat down, and listened to Yugi's protest to his mother.

"Mama, ooo, didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters." Another door banged open, and two police officers surrounded the boy, filling his eyes with fear.

"Too late," he whispered to the jury and to his friends. "My time has come. Sent shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time. Goodbye, everybody. I've got to go, got to leave you all behind and face the truth." He turned to his mother and friends once more.

"Mama, ooo," he pleaded. _Anyway the wind blows_, Yami thought. "I don't want to die! I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!" Suddenly, Joey stood up. The crowd stared at him as he shouted, "I see a little silhouetto of a man!"

"Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?" the judge asked the bewildered crowd. The sound of a storm raged against the courthouse.

"Thunderbolt and lightning," Yugi cried. "Very, very frightening me!" The judge looked down at the boy and said, "Galileo."

"Galileo?" Yugi asked, the judge nodding.

"Galileo," he repeated, and Yugi understood. "Galileo, figaro, magnifico."

"I'm just a poor boy, and nobody loves me," Yugi sobbed, tears flowing from his eyes.

"He's just a poor boy, from a poor family!" Yami chimed in. "Spare him his life from this monstrosity!" The officers moved closer to Yugi, holding up handcuffs, which gleamed in the lamplight.

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?" Yugi asked timidly, as if to escape from the officers. They shook their heads, and said, "Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!"

"Let him go!" Yami roared, the argument going back and forth.

"Bismillah! We will no let you go!"

"Let him go!"

Bismillah, we will not let you go."

"Let me go!" Yugi yelled.

"Will not let you go."

"Let me go!" All of the jury then shouted, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh, mama mia, mama mia!" Joey groaned.

"Mama mia, let me go. Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!" Yugi shouted, jumping out of his chair, pushing the officers out of his way. He turned to the jury and shouted, "So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die?"

"Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby," he added to Tea, who had tears streaming from her eyes. "Just got to get out, just got to get right out of here!" He ran from one side of the courtroom to the other, trying to evade the officers. The struggle went on, but eventually, Yugi lost. The police dragged him outside, but stopped to let him speak for one last time.

"Nothing really matters, anyone can see," he whispered, tears flowing from his indigo eyes. "Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me." The police took him outside, and a gunshot was heard.

"Anyway the wind blows," Yami whispered, for Yugi Muto was no more.

Pretty sad, isn't it? What did you think? Review please!


End file.
